Whose Mobile Is This?
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Mild-AU. "Baru keluar sekitar 4 hari yang lalu. HSDPA, 3G, Wi-Fi, kamera 3 megapixel, Video call, memori internal 2 giga. Tapi sayangnya warnanya kurang bervariasi. Bagaimana?"."Kau serius mau beli yang itu, kak?" Review?


**Disclaimer: **Meitantei Conan/Case Closed © Gosho Aoyama-sensei. [Minor] Ayasegawa, Matsumoto, dan Yamada: Bleach © Kubo Tite-sensei. [Minor] Gaara, Haruno, Tsunade, dan Uchiha: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Whose Mobile Is This?  
**by: BlackGrayWhite

**Timeline: **Sebelum The Raven Chaser—Sesudah The Raven Chaser (omake)  
**A/N:** AU. Randomness. No humor/parody. OOC

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

Suatu hari di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Beika, terlihat sepasang pemuda sedang berjalan berdampingan—dan buat kamu fujodanshi tingkat akut, jangan berpikiran yaoi dulu. Mereka adalah Gin dan Vodka, dua tokoh anggota Organisasi Jubah Hitam yang paling sering muncul di anime/manga favorit kita, yang sedang tumben-tumbennya melepas atribut-atribut warna hitam yang sudah menjadi ciri khas mereka itu kalau tak mau disangka mafia nyasar. Gin sedang memakai _turtleneck_ putih bertuliskan _'Don't fuck with me'_ dan celana jeans. Tak lupa jaket berwarna biru gelap—yang kalau dilihat sepintas tampak seperti warna hitam—juga dikenakannya. Topi hitam yang biasa bertengger di kepalanya sekarang tidak terlihat. Penampilannya saat itu bisa membuat hampir semua cewek yang dilewatinya langsung berpikiran, _'he's so damn hot...'_ dan beberapa segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena mengalami anemia dadakan. Oke, lebay.

Berbeda dengan Gin yang kesannya biasa aja, Vodka memakai atribut-atribut jarum-paku a.k.a nyolok a.k.a mencolok. Laki-laki yang suka memakai kacamata hitam itu mengenakan T-shirt biru langit berlengan panjang, celana panjang ungu nyentrik, dan syal kuning. Kacamata hitamnya masih dipakainya dan topi hitamnya diganti dengan topi putih. Selera memilih warnanya itu kontan saja membuatnya dihadiahi berbagai tatapan aneh dari pengunjung mall yang lain—entah itu cewek atau cowok atau yang sebangsa dan setanah air dengan Yumichika dari anime/manga Bleach alias setengah cewek-setengah cowok. Andai aku Gayus—sori, salah ketik—andai aku jago menggambar, akan kugambar penampilan mereka berdua saat itu dan langsung ku-_post _di DA, FB, Picasa, Photobucket, LJ, Blogger, MySpace, dll. Andai saja.

Btw, ngapain Gin dan Vodka berpakaian seperti itu? Di tempat ramai pula.

Oh... Mereka sedang _off_ dan ingin mencari HP baru untuk Gin yang beberapa waktu lalu hancur berkeping-keping gara-gara dipake buat sasaran tembak Chianti yang lagi dateng tamu bulanannya. Yaah... Namanya juga cewek yang lagi 'dapet', bawaannya bete en _bad mood _terus.

Tapi itu tidak menjawab kenapa mereka memakai kostum yang sangat-amat-_very_-_so _-_much_ berbeda dari yang biasanya itu. Hahah, mau ganti suasana katanya -.-

Dua cowok yang menarik perhatian itu sedang menyusuri konter-konter HP di lantai 3. Ada yang alfanumerik, qwerty, dan _touchscreen _dengan harga bervariasi dan kualitas beragam. Harga sih tak bermasalah, mengingat dia adalah salah satu anggota tertinggi dalam sebuah organisasi kaliber internasional.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang anak laki-laki penjaga salah satu konter. Anak berambut hitam itu terlihat seperti baru berusia sekitar 15 tahun dan berwajah ramah. Tapi Gin dan Vodka entah kenapa berpikir kalau anak yang memakai _nametag_ 'Yamada' ini sering dikerjai orang lain. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang melankolis.

"Ah ya, temanku ini sedang mencari HP," jawab Vodka karena ia tahu rekannya itu sepertinya tak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tanpa menyadari kalau teman yang dimaksud sedang menggumamkan _'ya iyalah nyari HP. Masa nyari bayem?'_ pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Yamada menatap pria berambut perak di hadapannya itu lalu berkata, "Anda ingin _handphone_ yang seperti apa? Yang biasa atau yang bersistem operasi?"

"Biasa," jawab Gin singkat, padat, dan jelas. Matanya sibuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam HP yang berjejeran di meja kaca sementara telinganya terfokus mendengarkan ocehan Yamada tentang _handphone _apa saja yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah obyek yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari benda tersebut. Yamada yang ternyata seorang yang _observant_, menyadari pandangan calon pelanggannya terkunci pada sebuah _handphone_ keluaran terbaru yang ia sendiri diam-diam menginginkannya juga.

"Ah, Anda mau lihat yang itu?" tanya Yamada ramah. Setelah menyatakan bahwa rasa diam sebagai persetujuan, ia membuka kunci meja kaca tersebut dan mengambil HP yang sedang dibicarakan. "Baru keluar sekitar 4 hari yang lalu. HSDPA, 3G, Wi-Fi, kamera 3 megapixel, Video call, memori internal 2 giga. Tapi sayangnya warnanya kurang bervariasi. Bagaimana?"

Gin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "baiklah."

"Kau serius mau beli yang itu, kak?" tanya Vodka setelah mengamati eksterior *?* HP tersebut.

"100%"

* * *

"Heei... Ada HP bunyi tuh!" seru Chianti pada penghuni apartemen lainnya. Kir [**A/N. **Entah kenapa walau saia tau Kir itu sebenarnya anggota CIA, tapi tetep aja saia suka bikin dia masih jadi anggota BO di fic-fic saia :b] yang sedang memasak makan malam langsung melongok lewat pintu dapur.

"Oh, HP itu sudah ada di meja sana sejak tadi siang. Nggak tau punya siapa," jawab Kir pada salah satu snipper andalan organisasi itu. Chianti mendengus pelan lalu berjalan mengambil HP yang sedang berbunyi dengan volume yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu dan dengan cepat mematikannya.

Saat hendak menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula, wanita berambut pendek itu menyadari kalau seseorang tengah mengamatinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang yang sangat ia benci sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya setengah membentak.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaan rekannya itu. "Itu punyamu, Chianti?"

"Apa?"

"Ponsel yang sedang kau pegang itu..."

"Che, mana mungkin. Dunia pasti sudah kiamat kalau akulah pemilik dari benda menjijikkan ini," jawabnya galak. Vermouth cuma menggeleng sebagai respon. Ia lalu menyingkir dari pintu untuk membuka jalan bagi dua anggota BO lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin pada dua wanita di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dari mana kalian?" tanya Vermouth.

"Misi."

"Hei Gin, Vodka. Tau ini punya siapa?" tanya Chianti sambil menunjukkan ponsel yang masih ia pegang ke dua rekannya.

"Oh, itu—" sebelum Vodka sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dipotong oleh Gin.

"Itu punya klien yang datang tadi siang saat kalian pergi menyelesaikan misi. Sepertinya tertinggal," katanya buru-buru. Ia segera mengambil HP itu dari tangan Chianti dan hampir berlari masuk kamar sementara Vodka hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

Mana mungkin kan Gin mengaku kalau HP _girly_ berwarna pink ngejreng dengan stiker bertuliskan 'I love Yoko' besar di casing belakangnya, wallpaper bergambar Tsunade, dan tiga omamori plus gantungan berfigur Matsumoto Rangiku dari anime Bleach yang sangat seksi bergelantungan itu adalah miliknya...

**

* * *

The End**

**

* * *

Omake**

"Vodka," panggil Gin pada partnernya. "HP-ku hancur gara-gara ledakan helikopter kemarin. Besok temani aku beli HP lagi, ya," katanya datar walaupun ada efek api berkobar di matanya.

"Ya sudah. Tapi sebelum itu, ini, kupinjamkan punyaku dulu. Kau harus melapor pada Big Boss dulu kan?" kata Vodka sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada rekannya yang berambut perak panjang itu.

Gin menerima benda mungil itu dan berkata, "ini punyamu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes."

Gin lalu memandang HP oranye ber-wallpaper foto Vodka yang sedang narsis-alay itu dan mengamati gantungan berfigur Sakura, Gaara, dan Itachi dari anime Naruto yang bergantungan di _strap hole_ di sudut kanan atas.

Ia terdiam sejeank dan beberapa detik kemudian mengucapkan, "bagus juga," tanpa menyadarinya.

* * *

Aish, gaje kuadrat -.-

Fic ini terinspirasi dari suatu scene di Detective Conan Movie 13: The Raven Chaser yang menunjukkan kalo HP-nya Gin itu warnanya girly lavender gitu :D Yang mau liat screenshot-nya bisa diklik di LJ saia ato di http:/ picasaweb. google. com/ vi. cerydra/ TheRavenChaser#5561556993460951522 (hilangkan spasinya)

Ok, thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
